New Guy in town
by PsychoFish
Summary: This Is My First Fan Fic Eva. well sandy breaks up with maxwell and falls for the new guy Chapter 4 Now complete.
1. Chapter 1: The Breakup

Chapter 1: The Break-up

* * *

It was quiet morning in Ham Town.

"HAMTARO WAKE UP" shouted his mother, Hamtaro opening his eyes and looking around groggy Hamtaro dozed back to sleep. Meanwhile his mother comes into his room and flips his bed "AHHHHHHH what are you doing?" said Hamtaro "getting you outta bed it's the only way" said his mother and sighed "You could of just asked me ya know" said Hamtaro angrily Hamtaro's mother paused "not as if I didn't already try that NOW GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" shouted his mother as if she was getting annoyed.

Hamtaro quickly got ready and went to catch the bus.

Just as Hamtaro got to the bus stop he saw Oxnard "Hey Oxnard" said Hamtaro with a smile on his face "Oh hello Hamtaro" said Oxnard like something better was on his mind,

Hamtaro thought nothing of it and shrugged it off just then the bus came when Hamtaro and Oxnard got on they looked for the usuals but they could not see Maxwell & Sandy they thought nothing of it and just thought they walked to school together.

They went and sit in the same area they always sit behind Bijou and Pashmina and usually Sandy too. Hamtaro Asked "Where are Maxwell and Sandy? "They went to walk to school they had to talk about something" Replied Pashmina "O ok I hope nothing bad happens between them" said Hamtaro.

Just as they got off the bus they heard Sandy's voice "I HATE YOU MAX" shouted Sandy so everyone could hear then she ran into the school corridor with tears in her eyes.

Hamtaro walked up to Maxwell "Im guessing your walk wasn't too good after all" said Hamtaro in a concerned yet soothing voice, Maxwell Stood there stunned with nothing to say "I think we should go fins Sandy" Said Pashmina "Yes" Answered Bijou

Pashmina and Bijou couldn't find Sandy anywhere and so they went to class to see if she was there. They walked in saying some excuse for being late and found that Sandy wasn't is class either Bijou and Pashmina were worried so when the lunch bell they went out looking for her again. Then in the courtyard seeing her sitting on a step crying "Hey Sandy cheer up it's not the end of the world" said Pashmina "Thanks but its just to hard to bear" answered Sandy "Zee will find another boy zilly" Said Bijou "Maybe" Replied Sandy.

"Zhere is Hamtaro" Said Bijou with excitement "we can like totally see you like him" replied Sandy with a smile on her face

Bijou Blushed a deep red Pashmina and Sandy Just giggled "At least your smiling now Sandy" said Pashmina "Bijou just like go talk to him" said sandy still giggling "u…u..uh ok" replied Bijou. Bijou walked over to where Hamtaro and the other guys were sitting and just as she got there Sparkle comes out of no where "hey Hamtaro" "Oh hey Sparkle" replied Hamtaro Bijou looked down and ran back to Sandy And Pashmina "zhe is so mean I was just about to talk to Hamtaro and zhe came barging in zhe makes me so mad"

The bell rang for the end of school "Oh thank god for that the relief teacher for maths was giving me a headache" said Hamtaro "That was probably because you were learning something" Oxnard replied with a smirk on his face "well seeya tomorrow everyone" Said Boss everyone went home to bed after that.


	2. Chapter 2: New Ham

Chapter 2: New Ham

The next day at the bus stop Hamtaro was walking towards with Oxnard as he saw a strange new ham with medium black hair green baggy t-shirt and black jeans was standing there "Oh hi I guess your new here right" said Hamtaro "yea I just got here a few days ago well by the way my names Tyson" Said the new ham "ok well I'm Hamtaro and this is Oxnard" said Hamtaro "Hi" Whispered Oxnard "Well when does the bus get ere?" asked Tyson "Oh any second now" replied Hamtaro just then the bus pulled up and they got on everybody stopped talk as Tyson got on the bus as he was walking with Hamtaro and Oxnard down the isle some people started saying "Who's this new guy?" Tyson just followed Hamtaro and sat on the seat opposite them.

Pashmina turns around to Hamtaro as so does Bijou "Who's the new guy?" asked Pashmina "His names Tyson he just moved here from uh…." Said Hamtaro "from Australia" Tyson ended Hamtaro's sentence. "Well hi my names Pashmina and this is Bijou" said Pashmina "Yes nice to meet zou" said Bijou "Ok cool im guessing your from France?" asked Tyson "Is it that easy to tell?" Replied Bijou "Sure Is" Said Tyson, Just then the bus stopped and everyone got off.

"Well we are here" said Hamtaro, Bijou and Pashmina ran off to Sandy just as Stan came from behind startling everybody "who's this new guy?" asked Stan "well I'm Tyson I just moved here a few days ago" replied Tyson, Just as they were walking through the corridor they saw Pashmina and Bijou again with Sandy "Who's that other ham?" Tyson Asked "That's my sister!" Replied Stan "Oh She's cute" said Tyson, Tyson smiled at sandy when the group walked past.

"Uh like who was that do you know him?" asked Sandy "kind of we met him on the bus" Replied Pashmina "he zeemed to look at you different Sandy" said Bijou, Pashmina and Bijou started giggling on their seat while Sandy was blushing slightly "do you like seriously think he likes me?" asked Sandy "zee don't know we hardly even know him" replied Bijou "Time will tell" said Pashmina just quietening down "what's about Maxwell?" asked Bijou "What I don't care about him" replied Sandy "lets just go to class" said Pashmina.

Later in class "We have a new student I would like you to make him feel welcome so please do his name is Tyson" said Mr.Leony "go take a seat now Tyson" said Mr.Leony "uh Ok then" replied Tyson, Tyson went to the back and took a seat next to Sandy "Hi" Said Tyson with a smile on his face "U..Uh Hi" Said Sandy starting to blush, Bijou and Pashmina saw from across the room and started giggling. After a bit of work everyone was relieved when the lunch bell went off.

"Hey Tyson come sit with us" Yelled Hamtaro "Oh Hey Guys" Said Tyson "Sup" Said the Group "we saw you and Sandy in class today looked as if you got off to a good start" said Stan everyone started laughing Tyson just sat their and joined in laughing.  
Meanwhile At another table Bijou, Pashmina and Sandy were talking about the usual stuff. "Bijou have you talked to Hamtaro yet?" said Pashmina "uh no I haven't zee damn sparkle alwayz gets in zee way" said Bijou "who cares about her" yelled Pashmina, Sandy was just staring into space like nothing around her existed "hey Sandy what is on zee mind?" Asked Bijou "I bet I know what's on her mind" said Pashmina and Bijou and Pashmina started giggling while Sandy just blushed " You guys are like so mean" said Sandy just then Hamtaro and Tyson walked pass "hey Pashmina Hey Bijou, Hi Sandy" said Tyson starting to smile, Sandy just blushed a bright red as Hamtaro and Tyson walked away. Bijou and Pashmina started giggling again "someone's got a crush" said Pashmina After that the bell went for class.

After the bell for school to finish Bijou and Pashmina went up to Tyson "Hey Tyson do you want to walk with us?" asked Pashmina "uh ok sure" replied Tyson "so what did you think of zee school?" Asked Bijou "yea it's awesome" replied Tyson with a sudden cheer to his voice "Ok we are here" said Pashmina "where are we?" asked Tyson "we are at a friends house" replied Pashmina "Uh ok then" said Tyson KNOCK KNOCK the door opened "oh hello she' up in her room who's this?" asked Sandy's mother "Uh oh im Tyson im new here" replied Tyson with that Bijou, Pashmina and Tyson walked up to Sandy's room and Tyson was looking around trying to see who's house this was. When they got to Sandy's room Pashmina knocked on the door then opened it. Bijou and Pashmina went in and Tyson just stood there "Hey Sandy we bought someone with us" said Pashmina "W Who is it?" asked Sandy "you can come in now" Said Bijou, Tyson walks in "hey Sandy how's it going" said Tyson shyly Sandy just sat there and blushed a deep red "Oi guys I gotta go do something be right back" said Pashmina, Pashmina just walks out of the room and down the hall. "She's probably going to look for Stan ha-ha" said Bijou "Well I better get going now catch ya at school tomoz" said Tyson "ok bye" said Bijou "b b bye Tyson" Sandy stuttered out.

As Tyson walked out Bijou started to talk "Why didn't you talk to him?" "Uh I dunno I just couldn't" replied Sandy "Uh well maybe tomorrow you will be able to speak to him" said Bijou "Hopefully" said Sandy. Pashmina comes back in the room "I couldn't find what I was looking for" said Pashmina "well he's not here" Replied Sandy "Oh ok where did Tyson go?" Asked Pashmina "He went home a little while ago" Replied Bijou "we should get going now too" Said Pashmina, with that Pashmina and Bijou left Sandy's house and went home.

Later that night when Stan got home Sandy walked up to him and said "hey Pashmina went looking for you today" "Oh ok haha what do you think of the new guy Tyson?" asked Stan "Uh yea he's cool I guess" replied Sandy starting to blush "well he likes you he told me today" said Stan "ARE YOU SERIOUS" Shouted Sandy "Uh someone seems excited and well yea he did" Replied Stan, Sandy just sat there staring at nothing "So you do like him then?" asked Stan "Uh well maybe kind of"' Replied Sandy blushing deeply "Haha that's funny in a weird kind of way" said Stan Laughing "Don't be so mean Stan" said Sandy and stomped off to her room. Sandy just jumped on her bed and stared at the roof thinking of someone until she just fell asleep.

Back at Tyson's house Tyson was doing the exact same thing laying on his bed staring at the roof thinking of Sandy and how he can tell her how he feels "maybe I should ask Hamtaro or someone tomorrow" "yea that's what ill do" Tyson thought to himself then he just laid there until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Band?

Chapter 3: A Band?

The next day Tyson's alarm went off "beep beep beep"

"Uh stupid alarm" muttered Tyson. Tyson reached over to the clock and turns it off.

"Well I wonder what today will have in store for me" Tyson said to himself "only time can tell"

Tyson got ready for school and headed to the bus stop.

Tyson was waiting at the bus stop just looking around and caught an eye of Hamtaro and walked over to him

"Hey Hamtaro how is it" Said Tyson

"How is what?" Replied Hamtaro

"Haha never mind" Said Tyson

The two walked over to the bus stop and sat on the bench and just waited for the bus

"Hey Hamtaro" said Tyson

"Yea what is it?" replied Hamtaro

"Can I asked you something?" Tyson Said shyly

"sure of course you can" Replied Hamtaro

Just then the bus came and picked up the two, they got on board and sat down near the rest of the group.

"hey Hamtaro, Tyson you guys wanna come to the beach Tomorrow?" Said Boss

"yea ok" replied Hamtaro and Tyson "sounds fun"

"the girls are coming too" said boss

"oh that's cool" said Tyson And Hamtaro

"I guess that means sandy's coming well I guess this could be fun" Tyson thought to himself

On the other side of the bus the girls were talking about normal stuff until sandy over heard that Tyson was going to the beach with them.

"Hey did you hear that Tyson's coming to the beach with us tomorrow" Said Sandy in a cheery mood

"I wonder if what Stan said last night was true" Sandy whispered to herself

Just then the bus arrived at school and they all got off the bus and headed for class

The bell went for lunch and everybody was sitting around the table

"Hey where is Tyson?" asked Hamtaro

"I dunno he went off somewhere after class" replied Oxnard

"well he better come soon before there's no food left" said Hamtaro

Sandy, Bijou and Pashmina were walking past the music room and saw a band playing as they looked harder they saw Tyson was the guitarist.

"wow he is good" remarked Sandy

"for once your right sandy" giggled Pashmina

Tyson and the rest of his band finished up and headed out of the room.

"uh…. What are you three doing out here" Asked Tyson

"Well uh… we were just walking by…." Replied Sandy

Sandy then started to blush

"No actually ze were watching zoo " Said Bijou

"You guys are great" said Pashmina

"Oh haha thanks we are just starting out" Replied Tyson

"well I guess ill see you girls later" Said Tyson

"Oh Yea we will catch ya at the beach tomorrow" Shouted Pashmina

"Oh Yes I almost forgot see you later Sandy" Shouted Tyson

Sandy blushed then walked away with Bijou and Pashmina

"I wonder why he only said your name Sandy" Asked Pashmina

"oh your so funny Pashmina" Replied Sandy

Later that day Tyson missed the bus due to detention after school he walked out the door and started walking down the street and caught eye of Stan as he always gets after school detention

"Hey Stan how is it?" Asked Tyson

"Well things could be better" Replied Stan

"Haha yea I know what ya mean" Tyson said while snickering

"so how do you like my sister?" Asked Stan

"I can feel something between you guys"

"Haha yea your sister is alright I guess" Replied Tyson

"haha you know you can tell me right" Said stan

"yea for sure, are you going to the beach tomorrow with us?" Asked Tyson

"Not with you for me you know what ill be doing" Said Stan

"well I should of guessed" Snickered Tyson

"well catch ya and by the way my suister really likes you" Shouted Stan from a distance

"that is nice to know I wonder if he is telling the truth or not well I guess I might find out tomorrow" Tyson said to himself

"Well its getting dark I better get home" Tyson thought to himself

Tyson Got home put on blaring music and just laid on his bed thinking about what tomorrow has in store for him

"another night another dream" Was his last words before he went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

Chapter 4: The Beach

The next morning Tyson woke up to his mum playing dodgy music he quickly looked at his clock and saw that he was late for going to the beach with everyone else. Tyson quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. He quickly jumped out and headed down for breakfast ate as fast as he could. Tyson then grabbed his bag and headed to the beach lucky for him the beach was only a couple of kilometres away.

"Damn the are going to be mad at me" said Tyson

Meanwhile at the beach

"Hey I wonder where Tyson is he should be here" Asked Hamtaro

"There's no doubt about it that he should be coming soon he told me yesterday" replied Stan

About 200 Metres away

"Hey shouldn't Tyson be Here by now?" Asked Pashmina

"Yea ze should be" replied Bijou

"Well it doesn't really matter if he comes or not does it?" Said Sandy

"You know you want him here Sandy so stop acting like you don't" Shouted Pashmina

Tyson finally got to the beach and headed straight to Hamtaro and everybody

"Sorry I'm late guys slept in for once im not annoyed of my mum's music" said Tyson

"Its alright we know you would show up sooner or later" Said Hamtaro

Everybody went racing towards the water except Tyson just stood around for while and took his shirt off and had is hands in his pockets

"Look who decided to show up" Said Pashmina

"Oh its Tyson wow he looks different for some reason" Said Sandy

"Well maybe its because he has his shirt off" Said Pashmina

Sandy just looked and then blushed

"Well I guess ze should go ova and say hello" Said Bijou

The girls walked over to Tyson

"Hey Tyson" Said Bijou and Pashmina

"Oh Hey" Replied Tyson

"Oh and Hi Sandy" Tyson Shyly Said

"uh oh Hi" Sandy said then she started blushing

"well I'm going in the water so I guess I catch ya's later" Tyson Said

Tyson the left and headed for the water where the others have already been for awhile.

"I saw ya talking to my sister back there" said Stan

"Actually I was talking to all the girls" Replied Tyson

"Yea sure you were" Said Boss

"Hey you don't have to come into this conversation too Boss" Shouted Tyson

"Well just more fun for me" Snickered Boss

Back on the beach

"Do you think Tyson likes me?" asked Sandy

"Only one way to find out" Replied Pashmina

"There's no one anyone is asking him" Shouted Sandy

"How are zoo supposed to find out then?" Said Bijou

"I Wont" Said Sandy "Its as easy at that"

Pashmina Said "uhh its your loss"

All the guys decided to get out of the water they thought it was getting boring. Tyson went up to the little beach bar to get a drink and Sandy walked up behind him

"Uh h ...hey Tyson" Sandy Managed to stutter out

"oh hi Sandy" Said Tyson

Sandy Asked "Uh Tyson can I ask you something?"

"Oh yea of course" Replied Tyson

"Oh Never mind I gotta go now B…bye" Sandy managed to say that then she started to blush and ran off

By the time everybody eventually got together the day was ready to end. Everybody had a really fun time on this Saturday at the beach.

"Hey Stan wanna catch up tomorrow I got nothing to do?" Asked Tyson

"Oh Yea ok I'm not doing anything special" Replied Stan

"Oh Awesome ill be there bout 11am k?" Said Tyson

"Yea ok I should be ready by then" Stan said trying to laugh

Back over to where the girls were packing up there stuff

"Hey Sandy can me and Bijou come over tomorrow it's a Sunday and there's never anything to do on Sunday's" Asked Pashmina

"Yea ok I'm not doing anything so come over when ever you want" Replied Sandy

Everybody started to say good bye and left for home.

Back at Stan and Sandy's house

"Guess who is coming over tomorrow" Said Stan in a Cheery voice

"… Who?" asked Sandy

"Tyson hah aim going to have fun watching this" Replied Stan

"Arghhh you" Shouted Sandy

They both headed upstairs and got ready for bed and for a new exciting day tomorrow.


End file.
